I Dare You
by AoiFurin
Summary: SJ. Was he destined to fail all the times? Or this time, will the saying 'the way to Jou's heart is through his stomach' finally work? Third of the Kaiba torture series.


Title: I dare you 

Rating: PG-13 Pairings: Seto/Jou Warnings: Shonen-ai...swearing...weird.  
Summary: Even with the Yamis help, he failed. Was he destined to fail all his life?  
Author's notes: I do not own YGO. All I own is this story and a torn up Kurama pillow. The third of the Kaiba torture series.

I Dare You (or another peek at the mind of :desperate: Seto Kaiba)  
0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Who died and made me the biggest loser on Earth!

It's just a fucking confession yet I failed for the thousandth time...AGAIN!

I blamed Yami for the whole 'Big Bang Fiasco'(1) but it's not his fault entirely. It's also the mutt's

fault.

Why am I inlove with a stupid dog!

Scratch that...

Why am I inlove with a stupid and DENSE dog!

sigh

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Kaiba sat noticing Mokuba's latest batch of muffins. Thinking his brother won't mind, he snatched one

and took a huge bite...

PPFFTT!

only to spit it out a second later..

"WTF! How can my sweet little brother create such...such..." he stuttered but was cut off when Mokuba

entered the room.

"Such what big brother?" Mokuba's hopeful puppy eyes made Seto cringed. How can he say that it was the

vilest thing he had ever tasted?

"Such delicious treat! It tasted as if I was in cloud nine. You're very talented Mokie." Seto ruffled

Mokie's hair hoping his little white lie would suffice his brother's craves for praise.

"Really? If that's so you can have the whole batch! I was a little afraid that they might not be good

since I didn't follow the recipe exactly." Mokuba grinned. " I have another batch in the kitchen. I'll

send this one to Yugi's for the gang to share." At that Mokuba skipped away.

Kaiba was quite happy to see his brother's smile but when Mokie's word sank, he felt the need to avenge

the grave injustice luck gave him.

'The whole batch? I might get killed!' he thought as he took the basket from the table. There's no use

of leaving it there, Mokuba would just drop it on his office later.

'Maybe I could throw this without him knowing?' he looked at the muffins and sighed. Somehow, the

knowledge that the Pharaoh and the geek gang would have to suffer Mokuba's muffins of doom made him

happy.

'At least I'm not alone.'

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Who would dare eat this abomination?

My secretary downright refused a ten percent raise in exchange of eating the whole basket.

No one, not even the ever-hungry janitor would dare eat Mokuba's muffins.

I cannot blame them for I, myself, cannot digest my brother's creation.

No one in his or her right mind would eat these. No one!

Well...Jou might eat this but--

Wait a sec...

That's it! I'm really a genius!

Oh my darling stupid fleabag, you'll be mine through your stomach!

Ahohohohohohohohoho

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Kaiba's secretary peeked on her boss' office when she heard the ever famous I'm-a-genius laugh of Kaiba

Seto.

She shook her head and went back to work.

"Poor boy. I know those muffins are no good."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

The next day...

"Hey Yug! where's your Yamis? I haven't seen them with you the whole morning." Jou asked when he saw

Yugi, Ryou and Malik walking together towards the cafeteria.

"Oh him? He's with Kaiba. Yami, Bakura, Malik and Kaiba spent the whole morning period together. They

wouldn't even let us know what they're talking about." Yugi answered. The other lights nodded for

confirmation.

"Huh? The Yamis with Kaiba?" Jou's confused question.

"Yep. But don't worry. Bakura assure me they're not doing anything bad or illegal." Ryou answered.

"Like that was any assurance." Jou scoffed.

"Don't worry about it Jou. Marik told me the same thing. Let's just have our lunch. Oh look, they

already reserved a table for us." Malik pointed at the table currently occupied by the Yamis and Kaiba.

As they got near, they overheard the heated discussion between the four.

"I say he can't do it!" Bakura roared angrily.

"And I say he can." Yami with his superior smirk.

"I think he'll choke to death." Marik with his malicious eyes.

"Don't waste your time. He won't even do it because he can't." Kaiba interject.

And the discussion continues concerning whether someone can do it or not or if he'll do it in the first

place.

"Uh...guys, what are you talking about?" Yugi interrupted. The four stopped talking but still glaring

at each other. Knowing he won't get any answer he turned to his Yami.

"Yami, what's going on?"

Yami shrugged before caving in. "We're just discussing whether Jou could stuff all these muffins in

his mouth or not."

"If I could what!" Jou was shocked to hear that. The other lights looked at them like they turned into

some monster.

Nobody spoke until Malik broke the silence.

"Well...If you ask me, I say he could put maybe two muffins."

"Malik!" Jou was appalled. They're his friends' right?

"Nah...make it three." Ryou ignored Jou's outburst.

"Ryou!"

"I don't think that would be appropriate to talk about..." Jou breathe in a sigh of relief knowing Yugi

would put a stop on the stupid topic only to choke back when he continued. "...but I think Jou could

put four."

"Guys! Stop this! We're not discussing how many muffins I can put in my mouth at the same time!" Jou

screamed ignoring the looks he's getting from the other students.

Kaiba smirked. "See? I told you he won't do it because his a coward."

"What's that moneybags?"

"I said you won't to it because you can't. Admit it mutt. You can't do even that simple task."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"I can do it! I just refuse to!"

"You can't. Admit it."

"I Can!"

"You Can't".

"I can!"

"You can't."

"I can do it moneybags!"

"Fine. I dare you."

"Fine!"

And with that, Jou took three...no four muffins and stuffed it in his mouth. He turned to Kaiba with a,

albeit a funny, triumphant smirk knowing he had proven something.

"I soo yus I hen." he said with his mouth full. Kaiba just smirked knowing Jou played right into his

plan.

"You're right." to say Jou was shocked to hear Kaiba agreeing with him was an understatement.

"hwa--"but he was cut off when Kaiba kissed him.

"And since this is my only chance, I like you Jonouchi Katsuya." At that, he turned and left.

As he exit the cafeteria, he vaguely heard Yugi shouting for water.

'I hope he won't choke to death. I had plans now that he knows.' Kaiba smirked as his 'derange' mind

plan their first date.

owari

1. From my other fic, 'What those this button do?'

A/N part2: XD this is a peace offering for not updating for so long. I hope you liked this. oh yeah, home PC had a worm virus so updates would be really slow until its fix. Gomen:Cries:


End file.
